


What, You Weren't Actually Expecting a Kiss?

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: What if "give us a kiss" was said in a completely different scenario than what actually happened?





	What, You Weren't Actually Expecting a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought the "give us a kiss line" would be to the Doctor + friends(with Bill there and PERFECTLY FINE), so I wrote a scenario if the Doctor would kiss him. This is it.
> 
> I know I'm late because World Enough and Time has already came out, along with The Doctor Falls, but I still want them to kiss so here I am, writing these silly stories.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and it felt like his hearts stopped. Missy stood talking with... well, herself. The Master, as he had last seen him before he was sucked back into Gallifrey, or 'back into Hell' as he had called it at the time.

The Doctor faintly processed Bill and Nardole stepping out of the TARDIS behind him.

"Who's that?" Bill asked the Doctor, but he either didn't hear, or just didn't feel like answering, which happened sometimes.

Confused, Nardole answered for him, "That's the Master, but... she's-- and he--" He huffed. "I told you this was a bad idea," Nardole lectured.

The Doctor held a hand up in Nardole's general direction. "Hush," he quietly ordered, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Too late.

The Master turned his head towards the Doctor and his smile grew even more vicious, baring his teeth like he wanted to eat the Doctor alive. Which, considering the Master, very well might have been exactly what he was thinking. Oh boy.

"Oh, hello dear," he said, grinning.

He laughed the Doctor's stunned silence.

"Give us a kiss," he demanded, leaning towards his old best enemy.

The Doctor took a few steps forward. He'd say he was being hypnotized, mostly to save himself the embarrassment of anyone knowing he actually ever listened to the Master, but he knew what hypnotism feels like. This wasn't it.

"What's he...?" Bill asked uncertainly.

Disapprovingly, Nardole said, "Hopefully not what I think he's doing."

Missy stood off to the side, desperately holding back laughter.

The Doctor took a final few steps towards the Master. They stood staring at each other for a few moments. The Doctor's hands sprung to the Master's face, pulling him close for a passionate, desperate kiss. The Master reached up and grabbed the Doctor by the front of his jacket, dragging him closer.

Missy couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, giggling and wiping tears from how funny the whole situation was from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she found it so funny, but most things are funny, she supposed. Snickering, she really wished she could've remembered this happening. Damn time streams.

Bill got over her initial shock, and began walking around the pair, who were still kissing. She tilted her head, crouching to examine them at a different angle. She stood back up fully, taking a step back. "Time Lords do need to breathe, right?" she asked uncertainly, with a glance towards Missy, then Nardole.

Missy just cackled again, throwing her head back, and Nardole shook his head in disapproval.

The Master pulled away for a split second, and fixed Bill with a predatory grin. "Yes," he informed her, "We do." Contrary to his statement, he immediately went back to kissing the Doctor senseless.

Bill raised her eyebrows-- impressed, maybe? Nardole, however, was having no more of this situation. He stomped forward, grabbing the Doctor by the back of his collar and yanking him back, hard. "When I agreed to travel with you, I didn't think I'd be chaperoning a bunch of schoolchildren! You're over two thousand years old, act like it!"

The Doctor stood stunned, not hearing a word Nardole just said.

The Master laughed. "Two thousand? Last I saw you, you were barely nine hundred. What happened, old man?"

The Doctor blinked several times, and seemed to snap out of his daze. "You don't get to call me old man, when you've never actually told me your age."

He faked a hurt expression in response. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? Quite literally, in fact," he said, looking over towards Missy.

He walked forward, trying to close the distance between him and the Doctor again, but Nardole forced himself between them, refusing to ever see that happen again.

Bill smiled at the Doctor, her usual, kind, curious smile. "So is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor hesitated momentarily, "... Or something."

The Master, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I had no idea how to end this well, so this is what ya get whoops.


End file.
